Destiny sucks, huh?
by DinoRhino
Summary: Years ago, a child was born. But she didn't belong in a land of magic. To save her, her mother sent her to the human world- but we can't hide from our destiny's forever. And when she finds Stella in the park- and Bloom doesn't- it will change the course of the Winx's world. Destiny sucks, huh?
1. Cahors Willows

Cahors Willows didn't like school. Not one bit. She didn't exactly see the point- you're clever, or your not. There was nothing else to it but that.

Getting up had always been the worst bit; she hated especially the moment her mother pulled of the covers with a tight flick of her wrist, the way the light blurred white, the way the cold seeped into her bones and refused to come out until she slipped on her thick fur dressing gown. All things she resented.

Then there was that awful breakfast. The food, gliding down your throat, turning your insides to ice- why did milk have to be so _cold_? And the microwave wasn't being fixed till next week, so she couldn't even ask Morrie to warm it up for her.

Yes, Cahors hated school. With a passion like no other.

She had tried her very best to get away from it whenever she could. You name it- sickness, broken leg, even having to keep her goldfish out of harms way- Cahors wasn't just crafty, but good at being so. More often than not, the girl got what she desired and more.

But today, today was different. Today was the day she had been looking forward to for months. Today was the day where she wouldn't just _go _to school, but run for it. Despite hating the stodgy feeling of sitting in stuffy classrooms and listening to teachers drone _on _and _on, _Cahors wasn't a lazy child. She devoured all sports, embraced running and climbing and jumping- she was on _every single sports team. _That was most likely the only real thing anyone saw in her imminent future.

And today was her favorite day of the month. Of the year.

Sports day.

"Morrie?" She bellowed from her room, " Is my games kit packed?"

"Yes." Came the reply.

"My trainers? My sports bottle?"  
>"Yes, Mistress."<p>

That was another thing- Cahors was an only child of the richest lady in Devon, England. There was nothing she couldn't have, or wasn't allowed. Nothing that her mother couldn't give her with less than a moments thought.

It's not that she didn't _like _being spoilt rotten. It's not that she didn't enjoy being showered with gifts, day after day. It was only… there was something inside her that wouldn't mind doing it the hard way. Something within her that wished she had been brought up different. Maybe then she would be a better person. Maybe she would like school, then.

But she didn't. And she wasn't. That closed her deep thoughts and mental conversation for another day. Cahors didn't like thinking much- it made her head sting.

Once her bag was packed, Cahors raced downstairs, stuffed her trainers on her feet and set of. She was one of those girls who didn't _run. _She _flew. _The hard thuds on the ground became almost non-existent. She ignored them, blocking everything out but the thumping in her chest and the pound of sweet blood in her ears.

Because of this, Cahors almost didn't hear the scream.

**Hello! Thank you for reading this boring introduction... I don't normally write so rubbishy, but I'm off sick from school, my head hurts, I can't find the Walking With Dinosaur CD and the new episode of 'What The Fanfiction' isn't out till Friday. So basically. I'm DYING. **

***coughs* Oww...**

**I'm not decided on anything. This is just a quick splatter of ideas. Cahors wasn't legally allowed into my head- but she came anyway, replacing the character I had in mind. Who, may I add, was a hell a lot nicer. **

**But meh. Cahors is here now, and I don't think she'd ever forgive me if I chucked her in the bin. **

**Tell me what you think, if you have the time! Leave a review! Do you hate my detailed descriptions and boring intro? Or do you find it vaguely interesting somehow? Spill ze beans!**

**DinoRhino :-)**


	2. So you're a fairy!

**Hello! Ok, next chapter... Hope you like this garbage a bit! **

"What the…" She whispered to herself, " What the hell was that?"

Parting the leaves and entering the city park, she stepped through the greenery. Clouds swarmed like bees overhead, the sun breaking through into the clearing. Breaking through the clearing and resting on- a girl? A fairy? Cahors didn't know what to make of it- a slim blonde creature, stabbing at little demon things. They reminded her of locus. She shivered. Another thing she had a tendency to stay away from.

But even _she _realized that they weren't locust. They looked as though they should be locked up in the zoo, safe and sound, not prancing around and invading the city. The girl almost certainly didn't look like the police, but more like a toddler stepping over the line when it came to fancy dress. What _was _going on? And why were the creatures attacking her like that?

"Hey!" She cried. " What do you think you're doing? Did you let them outta the zoo, or like-look at me!"

The girl turned. " Stay away, mortal!" She screamed, bashing her scepter into the back of a creature. A sickening crunch rang through the air as the beast fell to the floor. " This is not your battle!"

"Mortal!" Cahors laughed, " Are you like drunk? Seriously? I'm calling the RSPCA. This is definitely animal cruelty."

'What's the-" The girl began, but couldn't finish. Towards the edge of the park, a thunderous roar filled the air. Cahors rolled her eyes.

"Have fun with your game." She said. " God. You'd think people our age would have better things to do than set up fake batt- WAIT!" She stormed towards the girl, who was trying her very best to ignore her. " You don't go to my school, do you? Are you an exchange student?"

The girl balled up her fists. "NO! I'm NOT an exchange student! I'm a fairy! Duh?" She indicated to her glowing body, sprouted wings and glittering outfit. Cahors snorted.

"Right," She giggled, " And I'm a witch."

"Aghh! Just stay outa my way, alright?"

Cahors sucked in her cheeks, raising an eyebrow. "Not alright. Do you do sport? Because I need some decent competition. My running is getting _seriously _too good for MY own good!" She laughed quietly at her little joke.

The roaring reached another level. Cahors stuffed her fists in her ears. " Turn that DOWN! Give me the remote- you must have a remote to control that volume? Is it this?" She tried to grab the girl's stick.

"NO!" The girl stabbed her foot into the ground. "This, my dear idiot, is what you call a _scepter._"

"WELL-CAN YOU TURN THAT RACKET DOWN ANYHOW?" Cahors yelled over the noise.

The girl kicked another creature in the stomach, before replying-"NO! I CANNOT!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Cahors scowled as one of the creatures started running for her. When it pounced, she stepped lithely to the side, and it flew forwards in the air, missing her completely. She smiled and snorted.

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A REMOTE CONTROL!"

She turned back to the girl.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" CAhors yelled.

"HOW IS THAT NOT IMPORTANT?"

The noise grew to louder again. The girl shoved a fist into Cahors stomach and pushed her away.

"Forget you ever saw this." She whispered in her ear, " And GO AWAY."

"_Forget you ever saw this- blah blah blah." _Cahors snarled. " I think I'll stay here to watch the final-"

And then the ground exploded- it felt like that, anyhow. Great rockets of vibrations shook her feet, and she steadied herself on a tree. But before she knew it, the tree went shooting to the side, as if something was pushing it out of her touch. Gulping, she looked up.

A giant.

An ogre.

A goblin, pushing the tree to the side.

She wasn't entirely certain of what it was, but it sure wasn't a bunny carrying a basket full of cookies.

"FAIRY GIRL!" She yelled, staring up at the beast, who hadn't noticed her yet. " HELP ME!"

She could just see the girl ball up her fists. " Oh, so NOW do you believe me?" She hollered, as she bashed her stick into yet another demon locus crossover.

_(Crossover- _It was like a Fanfiction crossover between Doctor Who and Twilight, seriously.)

Cahors nodded meekly. The girl shook her head before scrunching up her face, and tensing her legs. If Cahors didn't know better, she'd say the girl was trying to relieve herself, right here in the woods. But instead of squatting lower, she thudded her feet into the ground, and then _shot _into the air. Her wings thudded as she flew higher and higher until-

"SOLAR FLARE!" The girl cried. A ball of light gathered up into her hands, and she opened her palms, shooting at the monster.

"Solar…" Cahors whispered to herself, " Solar bear?"

The monster raged towards the girl. " Give it to me." It warbled. " Give the scepter to me!"

"In your day dreams, fat face!"

Suddenly, the monster raised a huge paw and lashed out, catching the girl's wing. Like a stone falling from the sky, the girl fell, crashing onto the ground. With a sickening lurch, Cahors finally realized that this wasn't game play. This was real.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blue-white bunny enter the park. She _knew _that bunny- it was Bloom's, from school. Cahors glared at it, hoping it would run away or at least move along. And indeed it did, dashing through the undergrowth and back to Bloom's ridiculously skinny arms.

The monster turned towards Cahors, seeing her for the first time from following the bunny's eyes.

"Mistress?" It said.

Cahors moved backwards. " Me?"

"Mistress!" It yelled, " Final Mistress!"

"Get away!' She screamed, but the monster didn't stop, leaning down to take her in its arms. Panicking, delirious, she kicked out at it, only to find a sharp burst of feeling sizzling through her veins- a ball of ferocious magic shot out her fingertips, crashing into the beast's stomach. The creature, unstable, fell backwards- knocking itself out in the process.

"What was-" Cahors gasped- " Was that me?"

The girl got up and walked towards her. " That was you alright!" She said, " I'm Stella. And you've got some serious Winx!"

"_Winx?"_ A million offenses whizzed through her mind, but she said none of them. Whatever had just happened, she needed to have explained. Six times over.

"Yeah!" Stella grinned, " Wait till Feragonda see's you! Although, I'd keep your mouth SHUT. You're rather rude, ya know."

"Rude?" She began, " Yeah, says th-"

"You guys ok?" Someone said, behind them. Cahors peeked round Stella's shoulder. Bloom stood crookedly, her second hand bike resting on her hip, her pathetic bunny bouncing around her feet.

Stella turned. " Hey!" She said. " Yeah, we're fine."

"Cool outfit." Bloom muttered, eyeing Stella's ridiculous dress. " Are those wings plastic? I used to always read about fairies when I was younger. Oh," She noticed Cahors, " Hey, Carrie."

"Hi, Bloom. What are you racing in today?" Cahors asked, not the least bit interested.

"The three hundred meters." Noticing Cahors angry expression, Bloom hastily added, "Am I interrupting?"

" Yes." Cahors snapped. " You are."

Shrugging, she turned away, leaving Stella and Cahors behind.

**Oh DANG. WHY DID I WRITE THIS IN THIRD PERSON? **

**MISTAKE! **

**Never mind. I'll try this Third Person business. :-(**

**I read over this and I swear, this is awful. Sorry! I hope you understood, but basically Cahors met Stella, and Knut came, calling Cahors his final mistress. More on that later... oh, mystery! Then Bloom came to see if everyone was alright, and Cahors shooed her away. Next chapter- Stella takes Cahors to Alfea! Duh duh duh! Will Cahors hate it like she hates basically everything else? Or will she somehow... enjoy school?! **

**Follow! Favourite, if you like this junk! ****Leave a review! Do you like it? Do you not? Spill ze beans! ( Please... I'm one of those people who scream every time they see a review on a story...of course, only if you have the time :-)**

**PM me if you're confused! I'm always delighted to help :-)**

**DinoRhino x**


	3. Fairy VS Witch

**Hello! A nice confusing chapter lies ahead of you! Yippee! **

"You want me to go by magic carpet, I'm guessing. Or by a plane made out of pixie wings. Or-"

"EWW! Pixie wings? That's just… that's just gross."

Cahors raised an eyebrow. " So- there are pixies?"

"Too right. And there's a lot more than just pixies. Come on. You'll love it at Alfea."

"I don't know." Cahors said. " Seems a bit to… nice for my liking."

"Nice?" Stella snorted. " Something can't be too _nice_."

"It can! Cookies are great. But you can't eat hundreds of them! It'll make you sick!"

"Well, Alfea's a lot better than stale cookies. And you can't get there by plane. You need to go through… the _portal_."

"Ha ha. Yeah." Cahors sniggered and waved her hands around a bit, " A _portal_."

"An _express _portal. And stop that- get your filthy hands outa my face! Yes, a portal." Stella sighed and whipped a tiny slip of golden card out from her pocket. "See this? A PORTAL."

"Yep. I see the small strip of cardboard."

"You know what? Your very lucky I'm taking you to Alfea. Any other girl would've left you here . Your attitude is worse than… than…."

"Stale cookies?"

"Exactly! This is what I mean! You don't seem like a fairy at all. More like a dog with too many fleas."

Cahors bit her lip and looked away. " Fine," She murmured, " I'll shut up."

"Good. Like to hear it. Now," She showed the card again, so that it glinted in the sunlight. Stella had wasted no time trying to convince Cahors to join her- as soon as Bloom had walked away, she'd leaped into explaining the concept of the school, the classes, the fact that term was starting any day now- and it was right then that Cahors had interrupted. Secretly, she wasn't being all that sarcastic. Secretly, she would've loved to fly on a magic carpet.

"Now," Stella continued, "I drop this on the floor, and you dive into it. Understand? After me. Oh, and by the way? Hold your breath. This could be a bumpy ride."

Quick as a whistle, Stella threw the card down- as soon as it reached the floor, it flowed into a larger golden expanse, like a glittering blanket spread across the grass. Cahors hated the fact that her eyes widened, and that she gasped in delight as a picture began to emerge among the swathes of rippling cloth. A school was forming in the portal's depth.

"3…2…1! GO!" Without waiting for Stella's consent, Cahors breathed in deeply and jumped onto the portal. Landing on the first layer of it felt like penetrating a balloon- it was only seconds till it popped, letting her fall through into darkness. Seeing the complete nothingness, she forgot to hold her breath, opening her mouth to scream. She wasn't particularly fussy about darkness, but this was something else. There was a thickness in the air, a tightness to her moving limbs. A bubble of terror welled up inside her-

"Help!" She yelled, but a cloying wet filled her mouth as soon as she opened it. Holding a hand to her neck, she began to gag, choking and spluttering, but the dense feeling didn't stop. It only grew, filling her up, burning everything within her. Stealing her breath.

Suddenly, a cold hand wrapped around her wrist, and a flower of brilliant light enveloped her. Bright rays of sun broke through the everlasting darkness, revealing Stella. Stella, cheeks puffed as she held her breath, eyes closed as she waited for the darkness to end.

Was this Stella's power? Sunlight?

And suddenly, it was over. Instead of sun, great pines filled the landscape. A blue sky. And in the distance, a beautiful castle, dusted with pink paint. Cahors felt her heart cringe at the idea of staying at such a girly place.

"I just LOVE it!" Stella squealed. " Don't you?"

"Sure," She said, " Any thing else in this wasteland?"

Stella almost growled, before answering with a tart, " Yes."

"And they are…?"

"This boys school. You wouldn't be interested."

"That's it?"

"No. A witches academy." She pointed an elegant finger out into a darker part of the forest. " That way."

"_That _way, huh? Sounds like fun. Can we check it out?"

"Check it out? Are you crazy? You hate this place, but the Witches academy sounds like a walk in the park? What are you? A witch?"

Cahors stared at Stella for a second, and Stella stared back. "What is it?" She asked.

"A witch…" Cahors mused. " Could you have mistaken me for a witch, Stella?"

"I… I don't know. I guess I might've done. That would explain _a lot_. But-no. Witches would never have saved me."

"But I didn't. Not really."

"You _did_. And don't worry about it now. Come on- let me show you inside! Is that ok?"

"I'll call school later. Tell them I was ill."

"Great! Now _come on!_"

**Ok. That's done. Another brief summary- Cahors and Stella were still in the park when they went through the portal, and the possibility of Cahors being a witch was opened up. More on that later... right now- Review! Follow! Fav! Or do none of it! :-D**

**Spill ze beans! **

**( Oh, and because I have to go do homework now, I have no time to check this, so I'd appreciate it if mistakes were pointed out :-) **

**Thanks again for reading this :-)**

**DinoRhino x**


End file.
